


A Night In

by Kioee



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Stupid Boys being Stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kioee/pseuds/Kioee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: The rest of the team is going out to watch a movie, but neither Rei nor Rin wants to go see it with them because they both think the movie is kinda stupid, so they find themselves stuck hanging out together for the rest of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt on Tumblr

“I was thinking, since we’ve decided on going to the movies tonight, we’d go see this one.” Nagisa held up a flyer. 

Gou grabbed the flyer and gasped. “I’ve been waiting for this to come out for months! We have to see it guys!”

Makoto looked it over. “It doesn’t look too bad. What do you think, Haru?” He looked over at his friend and grinned. Haruka just shrugged in reply.

Rei adjusted his glasses and frowned at Nagisa. “Are you sure you want to see that movie?”

Rin sneered in disgust. “Gou, please tell me you’re not serious about this.”

Gou scoffed. “Rin, come on. Don’t tell me you don’t think it looks good.”

“It looks stupid.”

Rei coughed. “I have to agree. It doesn’t look like a very good movie at all.”

Nagisa gasped. “But Rei! Everyone else wants to see it!”

Gou nodded. “Majority rules.”

“Well, I’m not going to see that stupid thing,” Rin insisted while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I really don’t want to,” Rei feebly argued while Nagisa looked completely heartbroken.

“Come on, Rei,” said Rin, tugging on Rei’s jacket sleeve. “We’ll find something better to do.”

Nagisa pouted. “Hmpf. Fine, but you guys are missing out and we’ll have way more fun than whatever you’re going to do.”

Rei sighed and was about to change his mind about going to the movie when Rin spoke first. “You aren’t going to guilt us into going to that stupid movie.”

“Sorry,” said Rei, still feeling unsure about skipping out on the movie. It didn’t look like something he’d be interested in at all, but Nagisa had a knack for getting Rei to try things he’d otherwise not agree to, and he ended up enjoying himself most of the time. Still, he had to admit he was grateful that Rin was better able to deflect Nagisa’s guilt trip.

They said their goodbyes and Rin and Rei walked together to the train station. Rin looked at Rei. “We’re going to your house. Ai’s busy studying tonight and I was informed that if I so much as looked at him too loudly, I would not live to compete in the next tournament, let alone the Olympics.”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “How do you look at someone loudly?”

Rin shrugged. “I don’t want to risk it.”

The train ride went quickly and the two boys made their way into Rei’s home. Once inside Rei’s bedroom, Rin dropped his bag on the floor flopping down next to it. “So what are we going to do that’s going to be way more fun than what everyone else is doing?”

“Er,” Rei murmured. He looked around his room. Most of his entertainment comes in the form of books, but he wasn’t sure that would count as particularly exciting. “I have some puzzles?” he offered, feeling self-conscious that Rin would find him boring.

“Not exactly a rave, but I do enjoy a challenge.” Rin grinned and moved near the table. 

“I’m glad you’re up for a puzzle. I wasn’t about to allow a rave in my bedroom anyway.”

“Yeah. Wouldn’t want to get anything out of order in here.” Rin looked around. “Everything’s so organized.”

Rei adjusted his glasses and defended himself. “I like being able to find things when I need them.”

“Oh, don’t get mad. I’m impressed.” Rin shrugged. “I wouldn’t call myself messy, but I don’t always put things where they belong. I admire the dedication.” Rei stood, unsure if Rin was being sarcastic or not. Rin just sighed. “Just bring the puzzle over here, okay.”

Rei brought a puzzle to the table and sat next to Rin. “I haven’t done this one yet. It’s one thousand pieces, if you’re up for it.”

“Excellent.” The two worked diligently on the puzzle, carefully gathering the edge pieces to create the border first. Their hands brushed against and bumped into each other several times and Rin did his best to avoid giving away that his heart rate had picked up. He was suddenly very aware of just how close he was to Rei. He focused on keeping his breathing even and jumped when Rei spoke his name.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh? Why wouldn’t I be?” Rin asked, speaking a little too fast.

“You’re acting like you’re trying to keep calm.”

Rin furrowed his brow. “What does that mean?”

“Your breathing is very calculated and you have a focused look about you, though the focus doesn’t seem to be on the puzzle since you’ve been staring at the table for five minutes without grabbing any pieces.”

“I’m fine.” Rin avoided eye contact. 

“Are you not enjoying yourself?”

“I’m fine,” Rin repeated.

“You aren’t enjoying yourself.” Rei sighed. “Maybe we should have gone to the movie.”

Rin rolled his eyes. “I said I’m fine.”

Rei crossed his arms. “Well, you’re not acting fine. Either tell me what’s wrong or stop acting so moody.”

“Just don’t worry about it and let’s keep doing the puzzle.”

“I can’t just not worry about it.”

“Why not?” Rin just wished Rei could let things go.

“Because I care about you and if something is bothering you, I want to help.” A light pink color crept across Rei’s cheeks, but he kept looking at Rin determinedly. 

Rin sighed. “You don’t have to make everybody happy all the time.”

“I don’t have to make everybody happy. I just want the people I care about to be happy and if I can help in any way, that’s what I want to do.”

Rin stared at Rei. He wanted to tell him how amazing and selfless and wonderful he was. Rin wanted to shower Rei with praise and admiration for his entire being. He felt his chest swell with affection and he opened his mouth to speak. “You’re so stupid.”

Rei blinked.

Rin wanted to hit himself. “That’s not what I meant!”

Rei raised an eyebrow. “So what did you mean, then?”

“Just that, if you worry too much about everybody else being happy, then you won’t have time to be happy yourself.” Rin balled his hands into fists. “So you’re stupid if you think it’s your job to make us all happy.”

Rei sighed. “I’m sorry I’ve upset you.”

“Yeah, well, don’t be so stupid.” Rin playfully leaned into Rei.

“I tend to do stupid things when it comes to you.”

“Are you saying I make you stupid?”

“Yes. But in a good way.”

“There’s a good way to be stupid?”

Rei scoffed. “Idiot,” he muttered before placing his lips on Rin’s.

Rin gasped and felt his heart racing. Rei was kissing him. This meant Rei liked him. Oh god, he thought. I should be doing something. He finally snapped out of his shock and tangled his fingers in Rei’s hair, kissing him back like he was dying and it would give him life. Rei seemed surprised at Rin’s enthusiasm but gladly reciprocated.

The puzzle sat on the table forgotten for the rest of the night.


End file.
